guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Obsidian armor
hello, i would like to know if all the Fissure armor set for necromancers look like the same or not?? i want too buy it,but i don t want to make a mistake when i choose the set^^ please help me and tell me if all the differente set look the same...^^ ^ :Yes, they all look the same, the only difference is the stats. So you can i.e. buy Scar Pattern Chest and Cultist Gloves and they'll fit together perfectly. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 10:55, 14 January 2006 (UTC) Does anybody know how blue looks on the female version of this? --Jamison 20:52, 26 April 2006 (CDT) All fissure sets always look the same, no matter what style of armour it is. Your Fissure bonelace will look exactly the same as your Fissure scar patterns or Fissure Tormentors. Schlumpy likes the spikes--Schlumpy 01:50, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Bloodstained Boots It seems that with Faction, Bloodstained Boots are now available as obsidian Armor. Do someone know if it's true and the crafting requirements for this new part ? : I didn't go by myself, but a friend of mine confimed me thoses boots exist. The crafting requierement are: 50 Tanned Hide Squares, 5 Monstrous Claw, 5 spiritwood planks, 15 Ectoplasm, 15 Shards and 15000 gold. I'll try to verify later. --Horus 09:50, 18 May 2006 ::If anyone is adding that info, while you are at it, if you can format the entire table like Mesmer Obsidian Armor, that'd be really cool. -- PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 03:38, 18 May 2006 (CDT) The ultimate armor update So, after the 5/24/07 update, is only the insignia version available, or is it still all separated by bonuses? RoseOfKali 03:12, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Only the insignia version is available. I would hack the old info out of the page but I want to know whether we're going to do it to all FoW armour pages first -Ezekiel 04:13, 26 May 2007 (CDT) New image set I just uploaded a new overview image, let me know if it's good as far as the new template. I got Photoshop today and I'm still getting the hang of how to use it, Paint wasn't doing very well. I'll upload the rest of the gallery later today or tomorrow, once I'm done cropping. I'll also rename everything to use the template. RoseOfKali 16:09, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, I did it, hope it's good this time. I'm gonna re-do the Factions elite female necro armors, since last time I did them I used Paint and it lowered the quality. RoseOfKali 02:23, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::(Late) Thanks for the good job with the images, Kali. :). — Warw/Wick 18:55, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::(Better late than never) Thanks. :P RoseOfKali 04:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Dark Skin Anyone have an image of this armor on dark skin? Or perhaps take a screenshot of the preview panel at the Stylist at the Great Temple of Balthazar? Would be very appreciated! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' SteeleB ( ) . :Here you go. :) RoseOfKali 15:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Very nice! Thanks! SteeleB 02:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC)